moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ouija
| directed by = Stiles White | written by = Juliet Snowden; Stiles White | produced by = Michael Bay; Jason Blum; Stephen Davis; Phillip Dawe; Andrew Form; Brad Fuller; Brian Goldner; James Moran; Rick A. Osako; Daniel Persitz; Couper Samuelson; Bennett Schneir; Juliet Snowden; Jeanette Volturno-Brill | music by = Anton Sanko | cinematography = David Emmerichs | edited by = Ken Blackwell | distributed by = Universal Pictures Platinum Dunes Blumhouse Productions | release date(s) = October 24th, 2014 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 | gross revenue = $103,687,316 | preceded by = | followed by = Ouija: Origin of Evil }} Ouija is an American feature film of the horror genre with an emphasis on the supernatural thriller subgenre. It was directed by Stiles White with a screenplay written by White and Juliet Snowden. It was produced by Platinum Dunes and Blumhouse Productions and distributed through Universal Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on October 24th, 2014. Cast Notes * The tagline for this film is "Even After Someone You Love Is Gone, Don't You Feel There's Still A Way You Can Talk To Them". * Ouija (2014) redirects to this page. * There are a total of twenty-two credited cast members in this film. * Production on Ouija began in December, 2013. Principal shooting concluded in January, 2014. IMDB; Ouija (2014); Filming & Production. * At its widest release, Ouija was screened in 2,899 theaters. It had been in release for a total of ten weeks (70 days). Box Office Mojo; Ouija (2014); Domestic summary. * Ouija was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on August 27th, 2019. * The concept of the Ouija board goes all the way back to the late 19th century, however, it was later marketed as a game by the Parker Brothers company, and later by Hasbro. * Actress Bianca A. Santos is credited as Bianca Santos in this film. * Actress Claudia Katz Minnick is credited as Claudia Katz in this film. * Actress Afra Sophia Tuly is credited as Afra Tully in this film. * Actor Jake Lucas is credited as Jacob Lucas in this film. * This film marks the directorial debut of Stiles White. * A prequel film Ouija: Origin of Evil, was released in 2016 by writer and director Mike Flanagan. * Stiles White and Juliet Snowden have also collaborated on films like Boogeyman and The Possession. * Actress Olivia Cooke is also known for playing the part of Emma Decody on the 2013-2017 TV series Bates Motel on A&E. * Actress Shelley Hennig is also known for playing teenage witch Diana Meade on the CW Network television series The Secret Circle and were-coyote Malia Tate on the MTV series Teen Wolf. The Rules There are special rules one must abide by in order to have productive and Ouija board experience. * Never play alone. * Never play in a graveyard. * Always say goodbye Recommendations External Links * * * Ouija at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords Christmas | Drowning | Flashback | Funeral | Ghosts | Hanging | Haunted house | High school | Levitation | Mental health facility | Ouija board | Student | Suicide | Wheelchair